


I'm Having Two Babies?!

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Multi, not a part of my pepterony series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: naughty-spidey asked: Tony wants to try out Peter's webbing in the bedroom so Tony's webbed to a wall while Peter fucks pepper the webbing dissolves and pepper rolls them over so Tony can fuck Peter's ass effectively making a starkerpotts sandwich Tony cums first followed by pepper then Peter and cue a few months later to Peter and pepper both holding a positive pregnancy test and Tony's fainted at the news because how do they tell May





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not a part of my Pepterony series due to the pregnancies.

Peter smirks as he fucks Pepper, looking at Tony. Tony asked for this–asked to be tied up and be forced to watch as Peter fucks his wife. 

Peter has cum twice already, and pepper five times. Pepper cums again and pushes Peter away. “Get him down, I want him to fuck you while you fuck me.”

Peter groans and carefully sets Tony down. “Daddy? Are you doing okay?”

Tony groans and nods. “y-yeah, just–fuck, that was hot.”

Peter smiles and goes to Pepper, who has turned onto her back and spread her legs. God, her pussy is so pretty. Especially dripping in his cum. He slots himself back inside her and waits for Tony.

Tony moans as he finally dips his cock inside Peter’s wet, warm ass. He’s so glad Peter had already prepped, because he doesn’t think he could have waiting any longer. 

Pepper moans and reaches around, holding Tony’s hand. “Move, fuck him, make him fuck me with your hips.” She instructs.

And if that isn’t the hottest god damn thing Peter has ever heard. 

Peter cums twice more in this position, one during and once again when Tony fills him up to the brim. 

Sated and happy, Peter cuddles in between his two lovers happily, kissing them both. Peter has his life pretty damn good.

~

Tony comes home to hear sniffling in the bedroom. He walks there, poking his head in. “What’s wrong?” He asks.

Pepper looks up and she’s beaming, tears trailing down her face. She’s so happy she’s crying. She shows Tony the pregnancy test. “Peter is gonna be a daddy, you’re gonna-we- we’re all gonna be parents!”

Tony stares at it. Tony isn’t the father of Pepper’s baby? He forces a smile on his face, kissing her cheek. “Congratulations, my love.” He whispers in her ear.

“We have to-”

“MR. STARK?!”

Tony pales and rushes to the living room, after hearing Peter scream. “baby? What’s wrong? Are you hurt? What-” Tony freezes, taking in Peter’s scared expression.

Peter is holding a pregnancy test.

“What- what’s that, Petey?” He asks, throat suddenly dry.

Peter whimpers. “I-I c-can’t be pregnant! I’m a b-boy!”

Pepper walks in, eyes wide. “You’re pregnant?”

Peter sobs. “I was getting sick all the time and MJ bought me this as a joke and-”

Pepper squeals and goes to Peter, hugging him. 

Tony sits on the couch, a shocked look on his face. “I’m gonna be a daddy…”

Pepper giggles and kisses Peter. “You got me pregnant too, Petey. You’re gona be a daddy and a mommy!”

Peter pales. “Two kids?! I’m gonna have two kids?!”

Tony groans and pulls at his hair. 

Pepper is ecstatic. “Two babies!! We’re having two babies– Tony?”

Tony looks up, face slightly green. “I have to tell May her nephew knocked up my wife, and then I have to tell her I knocked up her nephew.”

Peter suddenly bursts out laughing, clutching onto Pepper. “I’m having both of your babies!”

Pepper giggles and kisses Peter on the lips. “They’re both ours. All of ours. Our babies. We’re going to have babies.”

Tony pulls his hair, looking at his lap. “Maybe you guys are. I’m going to be 6 feet under, wherever May chooses to bury me.”

Peter and Pepper are both crying, giggling and talking faster than light.

Tony huffs and stands. “Two pregnant people at once… Maybe being dead will be better.” He mutters to himself.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idek

Pepper licks her lips as she watches, hand rubbing her clit quickly. Her other hand holding her phone to record.

Peter sobs as he bounces on Tony's cock, feet on Tony's knees and arms reaching behind himself to use Tony's shoulders as leverage. 

Tony is holding onto his hips, just for safety. He moans and throws his head back.

Peter's cock is bobbing so hard it has to hurt, slapping against his very fat belly. His little cock doesn't even go past the bottom of his pregnant belly.

Tony pants, kissing Peter's back. "Baby, I'm gonna cum again."

Peter whines and sobs. "S-so full already, fill me more." He bounces himself down on the cock faster and harder, moaning as Tony fills him up. He cums all over the floor, his cock to little to be able to cum on his tummy. 

Pepper stops the recording and moans, licking her lips. "My turn." She says. 

Tony groans. "I don't think I can go again... My dick will fall off."

Pepper huffs and spreads her legs. "Eat me out then."

Peter grabs the camera, starting the recording. 

Tony goes over, licking her pussy and fingering her. 

Pepper moans and arcs her back, panting heavily. "Yeah, yeah, just like that. God, I can't even see your eyes, I'm so fat."

Peter hums and rubs his belly. "Not as fat as you're gonna get though. You have another two months left."

Tony groans and sucks on her clit violently as he fingers her as fast as he can.

Pepper screams and cums, grinding on his face.

Peter stops the recording and beams, handing the phone to Tony. "My turn again." he says. 

Tony pulls back, licking his lips. He watches as Peter lays on the bed, his big belly making it impossible to see his face from this angle. Pepper climbs on him, sinking onto his cock. Tony starts recording, moaning at the sight. "Fuck, My two babies are in there..."

Peter blushes and groans, bucking his hips up. He smiles shyly at the camera.

Pepper rides Peter as fast as she can, but making sure their bellies don't bump. That would suck. 

Tony records it all, moaning softly to himself. "Fuck, why is this so hot?" He asks.

Peter blushes and looks at him. "Are you gonna keep up knocked up all the time, so we're always pregnant?"

Pepper gasps at the thought, rubbing her clit and speeding up her hips. 

Peter moans and finishes, the thought of forever being this pregnant hot as all hell.

Pepper cums right after him, humming happily. 

Tony goes around as she pulls off, telling her to wait. He captures the picture of their bellies resting together, both of their holes leaking cum rapidly.

Peter sighs happily. "Shit... that was awesome..."

Tony laughs softly. "Oh, definitely. Thank god we recorded this."


End file.
